The Lioness' Den
by Symbioticdeath
Summary: The prequal to Drift Glass. Jack goes to ask the King for a favor.
1. Me heart

Title: The Lioness's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, the mouse owns it.

The prequel to "Drift Glass"

I am going to make this a three part story. Oh and a cookie to whom ever can find the movie reference in the story. Hint: There's a dread pirate in said movie.

* * *

The line to see the King was long and most of the waiting had gifts that were shiny. Not him. No ship, no swag. It had taken a lot of pride swallowing not to mention rum, to come and ask for her help. But he did want his ship back and they were old friends. He also hoped that maybe she would take mercy on him. And maybe he'd tell her what he'd wanted to tell her since Rum Runner's Island.

"And what have ye brought King Swann?" Captain Teague inquired when it was Jack's turn to beg.

She was regal, like a lioness. She was surrounded by swag but her Caribbean gold hair outshone it all. Her eyes were studying him. Measuring him.

"So what brings Jack Sparrow to my throne room?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Captain."

* * *

He hadn't changed much in a year. A few more trinkets in his hair and more swagger to his step. She studied his trickster face and knew why he was before her. Barbossa still had the _Pearl_ and he was unsuccessful at retrieving it all by his onesies. 

"Captain then. What do you want then, Captain?" Elizabeth said, "And it would help if you asked in a humble manner."

"Your Majesty, his tribute," Teague reminded her.

"Yer Ladyship can have anything on me person," Jack promised, "Anything she wants."

Elizabeth laughed as she stood.

"Anything? Vague words, Captain," She circled him, eyeing him.

"Anything ye desire," He tone of voice was low.

"Your hat, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said as she snatched his hat from him, "Now I have what I want. Now what do you want?"

"Many a thing, Lizzie luv."

"At the moment, Jack."

"Me heart," He began, "Me ship."

"Captain Teague, would you be so kind as to tell the crew that I will require the _Swann's Heart _prepared for departure?" She asked the Keeper of the Code, "And I will also require a consort of 4 more ships."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"By your leave, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth stated as she gestured ahead of her.

"As ye wish, dearie."


	2. The Lioness and the Gazelle

To my reviewers: Waiting to Be Inspired, beautiful-mistakez, Ditte3, and Florencia7.

* * *

"Maroon him," Elizabeth ordered Mickey. "Then tell Teague that I would be very delighted if he would take the Pearl back to the Cove."

"Aye," Mickey replied, "Do you want me and the Irish Sailor to follow her?"

"No. Send the three remaining consorts with the Pearl. Also tell Teague that the Pearl is to be refurbished and outfitted," Elizabeth sighed, "Barbossa was horrid at basic upkeep."

"Where is the money to come from?" Mickey said.

"My private coffers. I may as well put all the tribute money to good use," Elizabeth ordered.

Mickey bowed slightly before kissing her hand. He was one of the few she could trust. For his loyalty she protected him. Mickey Manlover had been his nick name until he'd come to the Cove to ask for sanctuary. He was any woman's dream with red hair and blue eyes but he was as good as any when it came to the chain of command.

"Miss Lisabeth, what do we do with Jack? He isn't going to like bein' separated from the Pearl," Gibbs told her.

"Toss him in the brig and tell him to take it like a man. If he persists in whining, tell him we make port at Tortuga," Elizabeth ordered.

She lounged against the side rail as Gibbs and a few other crew members crossed the gang plank to the Pearl. Within a few moments, they had returned with a quite perturbed Jack. The Pirate Lord was trussed up like a hog on a spit.

"What are your orders now?" Gibbs inquired. "Aside from making course for Tortuga?"

"Tell Mickey he is to keep an eye on Jack in Tortuga. He'll know what I am asking of him."

* * *

The captain's quarters of the Swann's Heart was illuminated by candles as the King looked over maps and waited for Mickey to show. Her hair was down and framed her face like a lion's mane. She was an uneasy lioness, her den felt too empty. The Irishman didn't knock, just strode right in. it was a privilege of their friendship.

"He put up quite a fight, Majesty. Also his lady of the night wants to speak to you," Mickey said as he carried in an unconscious Jack Sparrow, "Something about payment."

"Send her in," Elizabeth said after Mickey placed Jack on her bed.

The Pirate King stood and stretched. She was in her basic nightwear; a light linen shirt and soft cotton breeches. She pushed her hair behind her ears as the "Lady" of the evening entered her cabin. Elizabeth's eyes scanned the woman. Jack's tastes hadn't improved and she had an instant dislike towards the gaudy painted doll of a woman.

"Name," Elizabeth ordered.

"Giselle rhymes with gazelle. The dainty deer of the African plains," The harlot answered, "And who are you?"

"Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King.," Elizabeth answered, "Lions are another creature of the African plains. Many call the lion The King of all Beasts."

"It's a pleasure, Miss. I've never met royalty before," Giselle answered, "When do I get my Jack back?"

"Did you also know that it is not the lion that hunts, it's the lioness?" Elizabeth inquired, "She often brings him the most tender meat. Like that of the gazelle."

"I am correct in assuming that Jack belongs to someone?" Giselle's eyes were wide with fear.

"You are. I think it would be best of you informed the rest of your comrades. Any woman seen in the company of Jack Sparrow with intent of becoming intimate," Elizabeth said, "May have a run in with a lioness."

"Aye, Miss." Giselle left and Elizabeth entertained the thought that she may have underestimated the harlot.


End file.
